Christmas Domination
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Drakken's newest plan is to take control over Christmas and then, the world. He's now a much more vicious criminal and when Shego refuses to help and marry him, he leaves her two choices. Fortune shines upon her when Kim Possible arrives, along with Santa


_Disclaimer: Don't own KP and this idea came while watching too many Christmas movies. Does it notice?_

A/N: I'll have this betaed as soon as I can. PS: So I changed Shego's original name, so sue me. I needed a name more Italian wise, and that was one that I liked.

* * *

"So, Dr. D., what are we doing today?"

"The same thing we do every day Shego, try to dominate the world!"

This last sentence was cried and then the blue doctor began cackling like a maniac and Shego just shook her head at this.

"I heard that somewhere else. Just get to the point doc, what's the plan?" She deadpanned.

"Well, I plan to take over Christmas," he replied in a simple manner and without his notice, his sidekick frowned a little.

"Please, even the Grinch failed and he was real evil," this took the mad scientist aback since it was said with complete seriousness but the pale female just kept her bored look; "doc, you already did that."

"Well, I have a perfect plan, now Santa will dress in blue and you'll be my elf," he said with such conviction that Shego was disgusted.

"So, what's the master plan?" She asked in her usual tone. "Rob all the stores?"

"No, I already created a liquid form of my juvanator ray and that way, promise to give everyone a special juice at Christmas Eve." His seriousness and complete confidence shook the pale woman's thoughts, and as the mad scientist presented a strange machine, she felt worse. "You see Shego, with this, I just have to teleport the vials with the liquid form of the ray to every house and soon, everyone will be writing their letters to me..."

"Sorry doc, there is only one Santa, and that isn't you," the green woman said but before she could do anything else, he kept on rambling.

"I'm selling my special Christmas trees which are specially bonded with me and I have already begun selling them. Of course," he said with complete confidence, not taking notice of his employee's reaction; Shego's plasma had a tinge of red, "only those who bought my tree will receive this lovely gift."

"Dr. D., don't count with me," she said with finality and she began to leave but the blue scientist took her arm; she had to control herself to prevent hitting the man.

"Shego, I want to ask you something very important," he said, going to his knees; he was completely oblivious of her actions or words, which wasn't new at all, "will you marry me?"

"I would like to do that doc, but, for your own sake, I cannot," she replied with such a sincere look and tone that the mad genius actually began to listen, "I cannot merry a man who wishes to take over Christmas." '_I cannot marry at all..._'

"Shego..." The pale woman felt that something was about to hit the one man she had truly loved. She instantly pushed him out of the way and she was drenched in his liquid form of the ray. The blue doctor swallowed and began moving way slowly, "it was supposed to make me younger; it was supposed to be for me not you! I created the solution to match my genetic makeup and make me eighteen years younger forever!"

"So what did it do to MY genetic makeup?" Shego demanded in a tone not quite her own, her anger almost over taking her. "WHAT!"

"I'm not sure, make you younger, and probably alter your powers to a more ... biological..." He moved his hands in confusion and as he finished he ran off.

"Drakken!" The pale beauty howled in fury as she ran off after him and before she knew it, she had something strapped at her waist. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry Shego, but I want you and I want Christmas for myself," the blue genius said as he cackled once again, "and you seemed to be opposed to each of them. With your power, I cannot risk your freedom."

"Wh-what's happ'ng?" The raven haired female said in a rather groggy voice; she could barely see and a dizzy feeling overcame her, "Wha' ya did te me?"

"I made a belt to block your powers and drain your energy. Soon, you'll need my help," he opened the small box which contained a previously stolen-by-Shego ring, "all you have to do, is marry me."

"Now, more than ever, can I say, fuck you, Drakken," she spat at his face, her hatred moving her. She then began wondering, since when did Drakken acted so tough? It must be the plant part; obviously, a plant was more dangerous than the evil scientist.

"Now Shego, no need to be rude," his little coal eyes were much too cold but the pale thief wasn't able to notice. "The belt is programmed to turn off as long as you hold the ring, please consider it dear."

Fortunately, Kim Possible had been informed that Drakken was up to something. The problem was that, when the teen busted from the ceiling with no blonde by her side, she expected to find the room filled with goons, lead by their usual green and black leader, Shego. Ever since Drakken had began to change his _Modus Operandi_ and actually create world threatening schemes, Ron and Kim decided to split up the work. The blue scientist wasn't nearly as powerful as Ron; plants against Monkey Magic, not working well. Still, the only real threat to Shego was still Kim; the blonde boy had tried plenty of times to execute some kind of tactic against the skillful criminal with plenty of burns. Apparently, Shego's aim had improves, though Kim never suffered major damage; nor did Ron, for that matter.

As the redhead began to search the facilities, she began to remember her last fight with Ron; ever since they broke up they fought more often. Though they had never fought each other, the often sparred to prove a point and by then, she knew that her best friend had a slight change of attitude ever since the full display and development of his powers. She was so worried about losing her best friend for good that she almost missed the pale figure sitting on the floor. The creature's hair was also an incredible white that she knew no one could grow old enough to have such a white mane, not a female creature anyway and she instantly knew that it was a woman. It had to be an albino; even in her line of work, she had never met an albino, she was slightly nervous.

"Hey, why are you here, are you okay?" The green-eyed hero said, her nervousness increasing by the minute.

"Please," said a voice the petite female could swear to have heard before but couldn't quite place it; a white shaking hand moved slowly and Kim took it, "wish, with all your heart, for Santa..."

"Huh?" Kim asked, not quite understanding but she could tell that it was something important to the albino woman so she decided to give it a try, "Santa, I call you upon the insistence of this believer." '_I'm doing this because she obviously believes, and because I know for sure._'

"By God kitten," said an old voice behind the redhead; Kim almost snapped her neck by the speed in which she turned around just to look at Santa, "what happened? Child, speak for Christ's sake!"

"Nonno!" The woman cried like a little child, obviously in pain and without energy to even try to reach for the old man, yet that was what she had done. "Grandpa!"

"Shhh child," the old man said as he knelt by the pained albino, taking hold of the hand; blue meet red in a loving gaze and with just that look, Santa touched the belt and the pale female's pain seemed to go, "Kimmie please be a dear and allow my grandchild to stay at your place."

"Sure Santa, are we going to go in your sled? Will I get to meet Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and maybe Rudolph?" The redhead female asked as she carried the other woman who seemed to be around her own age.

"Actually, it's only Dunder and Blixem," the albino said from her place, "after the first Santa revealed his secret to some French, and the French to a British family, and the British told the Italians..."

"The original Santa never had nationality," Santa began, using a tone that said he had had that discussion for years now, and didn't want to start it again. Taking breath for his next words, his granddaughter spoke them for him.

"That's why he lives in the North Pole with the elves, I know," the albino replied making an exhausted noise.

"So she's fine once again," the huge man in red and green said with a slight laugh, "that's good to know! To answer your question dear, I brought only Dunder and Blixem."

"The name's are in German, and they mean thunder and lightning," the tired ivory haired beauty said.

"So I assume they are the fastest and strongest reindeers of the North Pole?" Kim asked being completely serious; she had received gifts on Christmas Eve and they were always on her room and just what she wanted, she just had never told a soul.

"They are also the oldest ones, since they are the only ones still remaining from the original crew," Santa revealed as they exited the lair and there, waiting, was a sled.

"Pumpkin, I'm better now, thanks," the albino said as she regain her composure and energy while she placed herself on the ground; once Kim realized the white woman's intention she made it easier, "thanks Kimmie."

"Shego?" The redhead hero asked in shock; the other female had to push the petite woman to get her going.

"Yes." The pale thief deadpanned, "Drakken came up with a brilliant plan for taking over Christmas. Seeing as Nonno is Santa, I opposed and since I did that, the blue dolt wanted me out of the way."

"I thought what you two have was serious!" The young female expressed and when she saw the downcast look on the other woman's face, she knew something else had happened, "what happened? You look younger, I mean, I didn't even recognized your voice..."

"Well, the mad genius created a liquid version of his juvenator ray, to make him eighteen years younger forever," the crimson-eyed criminal said, "it made me ... I still don't know how much younger."

"It took around five years, but due to your own genetic make-up and then the drastic change from green to red, I say it took you seven years off," Santa replied, "I don't think I can retire just yet then..."

"But I have been training Gramps!" Shego said, obviously offended, "I didn't reject Drakken's proposal because he was taking over Christmas! I did it because I'm going to be the next Santa!"

"And there is no Mr. Claus, that's Santa, there's only a Mrs. Claus," the old man finished with a sad look.

"Wait, Drakken proposed to you?" The redhead asked, once again shocked by the news. They were in the sled and sailing through the skies.

"Yes," the pale woman replied in exasperation, "but I want to be Santa ever since I was a child, and I cannot let a blue idiot talk about taking over Christmas."

"Where is Mrs. Claus?" The hero asked to stop from getting into the thief's nerves.

"She died after she gave birth to my baby girl, and when she settled down," Santa now looked at Shego's sulking form, "I took over the job of my father."

"Since my mom got married, she couldn't take over the job," the albino said quietly, "but Santa's got his eye out for someone in Florida."

"I met her after your boss' plans to take over Florida," he commented as he looked at the sky and sigh, "I want to marry again."

"Mrs. Possible will be a challenge Gramps," Shego joked, "just like all the Possible's."

"Wait, you talking about my Nana?" Kim asked, shocked once again and then she grew slightly angry, "okay, no more shocks please!"

"Sorry Princess," the pale thief teased, "you got yourself into this mess, and if you want out, you will have to forget it all, even the last signed CD you got of Britina for your last Christmas."

"I don't want out," was the indignant reply from the redhead, "but I don't want to be shocked."

"Tough one Kimmie," Santa said, "that's all what you will get while being around me and Shego."

"Wait, how can you be happy when you see your only granddaughter stealing?" The petite hero asked.

"Well, he was the one who got me into that business," the albino answered with a smug tone.

"I didn't, I just told you that if you could sneak into a house without being heard," the Santa corrected, "then I would consider you to replace me once I had to retire."

"I was being a hero because Nonno would be proud," the albino commented after a short silent spell, "then I learned that I had to be the best thief to receive his approval."

"How come? You just had to sneak and leave something behind as proof," the hero replied.

"Yes, but it doesn't go on the news if you do that, not if you don't have the proper job," Shego said, sighing, "so I earned myself a reputation of evil. Besides, that gave Hego a chance to boast."

"Those kids couldn't survive without you," Santa replied, "even though Hego and Mego stopped believing long ago..."

"Be glad that Wego hasn't; bet they could be the new elves if things keep going the way they are," the criminal commented in wonder.

"You already know that due to over population, they have all drawn back to homosexual preferences," Santa said to defend his small friends.

"I know Gramps," Shego replied, sighing slightly, "I know its part of every culture."

Kim was left without anything to say and soon they were near her house. She bowed her head towards Santa and then gave him a huge hug. Shego wanted to go with her Nonno, but the old man didn't grant her permission. They fed the reindeers with fresh carrots; they were huge, not an average reindeer. The pale female still hadn't regained her usual energy so she couldn't turn back to her green hue, which meant she was still weak. Once the two girls entered the house, Kim realized she had a problem in her hands; she couldn't call the albino by her thief name, her mom would freak. She also couldn't explain why she had brought the albino home and being a lousy lair, she felt in troubles already.

"Call me Rosanna, they couldn't have seen us since Santa's magic prevent non-believer from seeing it," the pale woman said as if she had read the hero's thoughts, "allow me to self explain once we are inside."

Feeling puzzled by the last words, Kim opened the door to her house and was pleasantly surprised by the self explanatory words from the albino. "Impressive Kim Possible, once again, thank you for your help today and for allowing me to come home with you."

"Quite an act," the redhead said under her breath as she closed the door and turned to meet the gaze of her family; she knew Shego had been heard, "yes well, that's my job. Mom, dad, tweebs, this is Rosanna."

"I come from Go City, I was asked to interview Miss Possible here according to her application to Go University," Rosanna introduced herself as she shook hands with the Drs. Possible, "since Go University was the closest University to Middleton, various international Universities asked for the interview from GU so here I am."

"Wow, Nice to meet you Rosanna, you seem to be rather young to do this," Anne said rather awkwardly.

"I must say I agree," James began, "you two weren't with boys, were you?"

"No we weren't sir," the albino said with plenty of conviction that Mr. Possible believed her, "and to answer your question ma'am, I studied my last six months of school in GU for my grades."

"Well, come on in, make yourself comfortable," the neurosurgeon said, looking at her daughter.

"I'll make the interview in her room, is that okay?" Rosanna asked and James frowned slightly.

"You aren't a boy trying to pass as a girl, are you?" The rocket scientist asked and when he saw the puzzled look, he allowed them to go, "no problem by me."

"As I said, make yourself comfortable," Anne replied with a slight shrug, "you are invited to lunch."

"Does that mean no brain loaf?" Kim asked hopefully and when her mother nodded she instantly answered for her companion, "she'll stay!"

"Would you like something in special?" The house's cook asked the young albino whose face lighted up.

"May I assume you know how to make Italian dishes?" Rosanna asked in a rather hopeful manner.

"I would consider my skills at it to be okay," the older redhead said with a smile, "any preferences on the field?"

"While its pasta, I'm happy," the albino replied with a sweet smile that the medic couldn't help but return.

"Come on then Rosa," Kim said as she took the other woman's hand and pulled her towards the stairs; the touched left a tingling sensation, "let's get the interview over with."

Without another word, they left the hall and went to Kim's room. Shego, acting as if she owned the room, went to the bed and laid in it. It was then that Kim noticed the weird clothing; the other woman wasn't wearing her usual cat black and green suit. She was wearing sweatpants and a normal shirt, both white; she also had white sneakers on.

"Shego, what happened to your suit?" The redhead hero asked in a puzzled tone.

"Grandpa changed it when he got that fucking belt off," the pale female grunted.

"Please watch your language," the petite woman said in a worried tone.

"Chill Princess," the albino replied as she went to her companion who stood by the door, "I'm going to doze off a little, I recommend you to do the same."

"Why?"

"Because I want you asleep while I steal from you," Shego replied sarcastically.

"Well, '_Rossie_', I better stay awake and keep watch," the green-eyed woman said icily, "if that's your _real_ name..."

"It is, and you should sleep because Santa used your energy to create his magic," the albino replied with a soft yawn, "why do you think he leaves presents without anyone present?"

"So he uses magic by using the energy of those around?" Kim asked, feeling a little tired; seeing as she was getting somewhere, Shego guided her petite companion to the bed.

"Yes, that is another reason why kids have to go to bed," the pale woman replied and then just fell on the mattress, too exhausted to notice her hero counterpart also falling asleep.


End file.
